The Black Cat
by Breakaway Forever
Summary: When rogue kits Alex and Sonny stumble onto a gathering uninvited, Thunderclan takes them in. Now they must learn to make friends and face thier fathers past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors series. **

"Where are we going mom?" The bush rustled before a small kit tumbled out. It's black fur blended into the darkness of the sky. "Mom?" It called softly towards the bush. "Mom? Are you still there?"

"Alex?" An Identical kitten stepped out. Its fur completely the opposite of the first kit. The kits red eyes glowed with fear and curiosity. "Where's mom Alex?"

The violet eyes of the black cat blinked. "Is she still in the bush? Go check, Sonny."

The white kit, Sonny, peered into the overgrown bush. At first it called softly, then louder and louder. "Mom!" The two kits began to call to call together. "Mom! Please answer! Mom! Where are you!"

After giving up, Sonny turned around and froze. Gently, Alex nudged her brother. "Sonny, maybe we should go look for her. I mean, she's obviously not in there anymore. Sonny? Sonny? Im talking to you, Furball!" Alex turned around and twitched her ear at the site. Thirty or forty cats stood blankly staring at them. Four stood on a rock. Alex shrunk back behind her brother fearfully.

"What in StarClans name?"

Alex heard a Cat gasp. "Sonny." She squeaked pitifully. Two cats stepped forward with their fur bristling. They sucked in the air and turned back to the four cats on the rock.

"Rouges or kitty-pets." They stated. One of the cats that stepped forward, a golden brown tabby tom, picked her up by the scruff of the neck and carried her towards the group of cats. While the other cat, a dark brown tabby tom, carried Sonny. Alex dangled limply while Sonny fought back, kicking and hissing.

"Where are you from?" A flame-colored tom asked them. He was standing among the four on the rock. When Sonny and Alex didn't reply, he asked again.

"We don't know!" Snapped Sonny. Alex winced at his harshness. She didn't think he should be talking like that when they were outnumbered and just kits. When the fire cat asked where their mother was, sonny snapped "We don't know!" again.

"Do you have a home?" The fire cat asked

Before Sonny could snap something, Alex mumbled a reply.

"Excuse me?"

"No…." Mumbled Alex.

Sonny struggled some more. He reached up and swatted at the toms muzzle, making him release him. Sonny ran over and started pouncing on the golden tabby carrying Alex. The tabby released her and tried to swat Sonny off. "Hey!" He argued when Alex pounced on him too. A few cats laughed at the site. Finally, the tabby managed to get the kits off of him. "Don't do that again!"

"Don't pick my sister up again!" Sonny snapped back.

The golden tabby hissed something at the two kittens. "Brackenfur! That's enough." Obediently, the golden tabby just glared.

The cats on the rocked whispered some before announcing, "Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Cedarheart, please watch these kits while we discuss something. Brackenfur plopped down infront of them, as well as the tabby tom who carried sonny and a dusky brown she-cat.

A few minutes passed by what seemed like hours to Alex. She crouched down and rested her head on her brothers paws, while he glared at the three cats. Finally the fire cat spoke again. "It has been decided. The two rougues will come home with ThunderClan." And the four cats leaped off the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Brackenfur walked up and picked Alex up after Dustpelt picked Sonny up. Alex started whimpering when Dustpelt started walking over to the fire cat and out of her sight. They started walking up away from the crowd, and away from the huge four trees. She could see her breath in front of her face, it was so cold. "Where are we going?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"Hunser ckag." He replied.

"Huh?"

"Hunser ckag"

Alex shivered. She figured she just have to wait and see what 'Hunser ckag' was. She looked around for Sonny but couldn't see him anywhere. She started to whimper some more when a longhaired white tom walked up to Brackenfur and her.

"Want me to carry her the rest of the way?" he asked.

Brackenfur sat Alex down and the white cat picked her up. "Thanks Cloudtail."

"What is 'Hunser ckag?'" Alex asked Brackenfur who kept on walking beside Cloudtail.

"Not Hunser ckag, ThunderClan." He explained. "What's your name anyway?"

"Alex."

"That's a weird name." Brackenfur commented

"So is Brackenfur." She commented. She could feel Cloudtail begin to smile. All the cats walked into a tunnel and Alex gasped as Cloudtail walked through. He sat her down in front of everyone.

"Home sweet home."

"Alex!" Alex turned her head to Dustpelt. He sat Sonny down who ran over to her and hissed at Brackenfur and Cloudtail.

"Feisty little guy." Cloudtail said.

"Remind you of anybody?" Brackenfur commented with a smile.

"Can we go home now?" Alex asked her brother.

"I thought you didn't have a home." Asked the fire cat as he walked up to them.

"We don't." snapped Sonny.

Alex looked around. Even more cats were coming out of den-like things. "By the way. You can call me Firestar. Who are your mother and father?"

"My mothers name was Crystal and my father was named-" Alex didn't finish. Her brother cut her off.

"We don't know our fathers name." He hissed at them.

"Very well. What are your names?"

"The black kits name is Alex." Brackenfur added.

"The white one wont tell me his name." Dustpelt said.

"What is it?" Firestar asked gently.

"None of your business." Snapped Sonny.

Firestar shrugged and jumped on to the highrock. He said something that sounded to Alex he says it a lot. All of the cats crowded around them. "We found these kits at the gathering. Thunderclan as chosen to make them one of our own. From now on, till she reaches apprenticeship this kit will be known as Blackkit. From now on till he reaches apprenticeship this kit will be known as Whitekit."

"What if I don't want that name." Snapped Sonny. The cats fell silent. "Our father told us about you cats. A bunch of mouse-brains living together in the forest. A load of fox-dung."

"Sonny don't!" Cried Alex. "Just leave it alone."

"It is the will of Starclan." Firestar said gently

"Ha! Starclan! My father told us about that too. What a pathetic piece of fox-dung you all are. Worshiping a bunch of dead cats in the stars. Ha!"

"Sonny stop it!" Shouted Alex.

"Lets go Alex." Sonny said. He turned around and stalked up towards the entrance.

"No. Sonny I want to stay here. They even have food. They seem nice enough."

"I can't leave without you. I promised mom. Come on."

"No."

Sonny trudged back over to her and sat down. "Fine" He murmured.

"Whitekit, Blackkit, you two are going to stay in the nursery."

"Where does Brackenfur sleep?" Asked Blackkit, happy that her brother decided to stay.

"In the warriors den." Firestar answered as he jumped off the highrock.

"I want to sleep there than."

Firestar chuckled. "Maybe when you're older." He nodded to Brackenfur. "Take them to the Nursery."

"Right." Brackenfur nodded his head. "Follow me." He said to Whitekit and Blackkit. Blackkit followed happily, but Whitekit was a little less reluctant. "This is the nursery. You sleep here. When you are made apprentices, you sleep in the apprentice den. How old are you anyway?"

"Four moons and three quarters." Blackkit replied as she slowly walked into the nursery.

"Good night." Brackenfur said.

"Night Brackenfur!" Blackkit said cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I'll update a lot. This is set a few days after the gathering. I have some questions though. **

**Who were Fernclouds kits?**

**Does Brackenfur have a mate?**

"Brackenfur!" Blackkit called. Brackenfur turned to see who called him. Blackkit was next to the fresh-kill pile.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Can we go hunting?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I don't know…You're just a kit." He said nervously. He reached down and picked up a vole. "I think it'd be best if you just hung out with Ferncloud and her kits."

"Fine." Blackkit said and stalked off. There was never anything to do. Fernclouds kits are boring. Blackkit kicked the dirt with her paws. "Stupid Brackenfur." She mumbled to herself.

"Im going to tell Brackenfur you said that." Chuckled someone.

Blackkit whipped around. "Oh, hi Cloudtail."

"'oh, hi'! I'd think I'd get a better greeting then that." Cloudtail said, pretending to be hurt.

"Im bored!" Blackkit plumped down in her spot and glared down at the ground. "Wheres Sonny?"

"Who?"

"I mean Whitekit."

Cloudtail scanned the clearing. He shrugged and turned back to Blackkit. "Don't know."

"Can we go hunting?" She asked, hoping Cloudtail might say yes.

"Sure, why not?" Cloudtail shrugged.

"Thank you!" Blackkit squealed and jumped up. She darted for the entrance. Cloudtail had to sprint to keep up with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloudtail had been showing Blackkit how to hunt, and she was getting kinda good, for a kit. They made their way to sunning rocks to rest for a minute.

"Blackkit?"

"Ya?" She answered, stretching her back legs out as she layed on the Sunning Rocks.

"Who is your father?"

"Whitekit told me not to tell."

"Why?"

"He says if I do, then bad things will happen." Blackkit sat up began licking her paw and running it over her ear. "I don't see what the big problem is though."

Cloudtail just shrugged.

"I can tell you one thing though." Blackkit promised "But you cant tell Whitekit. And if you ever do find out, you cant judge me for who my father is, but for who I am. Ok?"

"…Ok…" Cloudtail agreed hesitantly."

"My mother says I look just like my father."

"You mean really small and with a black pelt."

"Yep."

Cloudtail fell silent thinking for a moment. "Ok, I wont tell Whitekit."

"Don't tell Firestar either. He would know if he found out."

"You just gave me another clue."

Blackkit smiled slyly and winked at him. "Lets go back to camp."

Short chapter, I know. You wont find out who her father is until, like, chapter ten. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll tell you sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know Blackkit?" The white long-haired tom asked the golden tabby.

"Of course. She hangs around me all day. She treats me like I'm her mother." Brackenfur replied. He picked his way through the fresh-kill pile. He chose a plump mouse.

"She's pretty cool." Cloudtail said and sat down next to Brackenfur and began licking his paw, bringing it over his ear.

"That she is." Agreed Brackenfur.

Blackkit stepped out of the nursery smiling. She heard Brackenfur and Cloudtails conversation. Whitekit walked up next to her. "Hi Alex."

"Brackenfur and Cloudtail think I'm cool!" Squealed Blackkit in a hushed tone. She had gotten used to her brother calling her Alex. He wouldn't call her Blackkit.

"That's nice." Whitekit said dulling. "Why do you care what they think about you anyway?" He asked. He couldn't see why she was trying to impress him.

"Because. Brackenfur is nice and handsome and Cloudtail is funny and cool. How can you not want to impress them?" Blackkit explained rolling her eyes. It had been a week since they arrived and they were already the most popular kits around.

"You haven't told anyone who are father is, have you?" Whitekit asked with a stern look on his face.

"Relax, Badger, I have told anyone what his name is." She teased. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to two certain toms."

Blackkit skipped her way over to them. "Hi guys." She said as she investigated the fresh-kill pile. "Cloudtail, do you want to help me eat this rabbit?" She asked as she poked it with the tip of her paw.

"Sure." Cloudtail agreed and dragged it out of the pile.

"Cool, im in the mood for rabbit, but don't think ill be able to eat it all at once. Maybe I could if I sat there for three moons straight." She said. Her and Cloudtail started knowing on it till there was nothing but the bones. Blackkit laid out on her back limply. Only her mouth moved at she talked. "I'm stuffed." Her voice sounded a little weird because she was on her back, so she began to giggle. "Try this Brackenfur."

Brackenfur smiled and he and Cloudtail both laid on their backs. "Testing, one two three, testing." Cloudtail said. Blackkit began to giggle uncontrobally and was forced to sit back up before she choked on her laughter.

"That…is…so…cool." She said between giggles.

Dustpelt walked up to them and stared at Blackkit. "…er…Cloudtail, Firestar wants you to lead a patrol."

Cloudtail nodded and walked of, flicking his tail on Blackkits' nose. That caused her to sneeze. Once she starts sneezing she cant stop. She sneezed seven times before stopping. Which made Brackenfur laugh.

"I cant wait till I'm made into an apprentice." Blackkit sighed. "Will you be my mentor?"

"That's up to Firestar to decide. Hopefully I can be. You're a cool kid."

Just then Birchkit ran up to them. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" He/She squeaked. "Guess what!" Blackkit rolled her eyes.

"Um…We're under attack by Shadowclan?" He asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"You saw a bird?"

"nope."

"a mouse?"

"nope."

"A bug?"

"Nope! Give up?"

"Yes."

"Just a minute ago, I was listening to Blackkit and she said that your-" He/She didn't get to finish. Blackkit bolted up and tackled Birchkit to the ground.

"Shut up!" She hissed.

"Blackkit." Brackenfur complained, rolling his eyes. "Come on now. Get off of him/her. Blackkit! Blackkit! Get off NOW!"

Reluctantly she got of off Birchkit who was stunned.

"Whats the matter with you?" He asked. Blackkit bowed her head in shame. "Now, Birchkit, what were you saying?"

Blackkit moaned and hid her face in her paws. "Please don't…….." She moaned to herself.

"I was SAYING, I heard Blackkit talking to Whitekit, and she said Cloudtail is funny and cool, and your nice and _Handsome._"

"Uh…..oh. Ok, then. Why don't you go see Ferncloud now." Brackenfur said blushing.

Blackkit shooked her head in her paws. _Birchkit is going to pay._ She promised herself. She chanced a glance at Brackenfur who was staring at her.

"Did you really say that?"

"Maybe." Blackkit stood up and walked over towards the nursery, hissing at birchkit on her way. "You ruin EVERYTHING!" She dashed into the safty of the nursery and out of Brackenfurs blushing stare.


	5. Chapter 5

"Badger!" The beast slashed out at Blackkit. "Badger!" She cried again, jumping to the side. She looked around. _Where is everyone?_ She thought despertly. The badger gave her a quick blow to the side, flinging her up in the air and against the tree. She slipped to the ground. Unable to stand up, the badger charged over to her, swiping her across the face. The blood gushed out of her like a waterfall. Finally everything went black.

"NO!" Blackkit yowled. "No! No! No!"

"Blackkit? Are you okay?" The gentle voice of Ferncloud drifted into Blackkits sleep, waking her up on contact.

"Ferncloud? Fercloud! We need to leave! Theres a badger!" Blackkit gasped.

"Blackkit, I think you were dreaming." Ferncloud soothed her.

"Is everything all right?" Brackenfur poked his head into the nursery.

"Blackkit just had a dream. Everythings fine." Ferncloud explained, rasping her tongue over Blackkits ear. Brackenfur nodded and left.

A dream? How could it have been a dream? Blackkit sat down in confusion. She shook her head vigorously trying to get the images out of her. She looked up out of the nursery, It was morning. Maybe she was just nervous because she was going to be made into an Apprentice today.

She glanced over to Birchkit. The kit that almost ruined everything, telling Brackenfur what she thought of him. She told Brackenfur that Birchkit was a nosy little liar, and they were best friends again. Except now Blackkit despises Birchkit.

Blackkit stepped outside. The morning sun glistened down on the cats outside, turning their pelts with a silvery glare. Blackkit turned her head around to inspect her pelt. To her surprise it wasn't turning silver. She shrugged and turned to Cloudtail. Expertly, she crouched down into a hunters crouch. Slithering around, she stalked up behind. "One, two, three." She counted to herself before jumping onto his back.

Cloudtail yelped and flipped over onto his back, crushing Blackkit. She struggled for a minute before using her legs to fling him off of her. Before he could recuperate, Blackkit jumped onto his back, digging her claws into his side. This time before he could crush her again, Blackkit leaped off to the side. She bit onto his leg, making him yelp again. He kicked with his legs, tell she was flung off of his leg and skidded in the dust.

Blackkit jumped up onto her paws and hissed at him playfully.

"Great Starclan! Blackkit, you almost gave me a heart attack! At first I thought you were-" Cloudtail broke off. "Nevermind." He said shaking his head.

"Today is the day im made into an apprentice." Blackkit said, beaming with pride.

"I know, practically every cat wants to be your mentor. Everyone except Dustpelt." Cloudtail complimented.

"Dustpelt is a grumpy old bag of badger-brains. He only cares for Ferncloud and Birchkit." Blackkit sneered. "But, hey, Im pretty good aren't I?" She asked rephering towards her fighting.

"Yes! You're a pro. You learn quick AND your as quiet as ant." Cloudtail praised.

"I'm a good hunter, aren't I?"

"Better than me. Your as good as any warrior I know. Geez, Blackkit, Im surprised your just a kit!"

"Well, im going to be an apprentice today."

"I know. Everyone in the forest knows."

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Blackkit smiled embarrassingly. Cloudtail flicked his tail over her nose. She sneezed eight times. "That's just my only weakness. Sneezing." She said sheepishly. "I had a weird dream last night. I was being attack by a badger. Then everything went blank."

Just than a patrol walked into the clearing. Blackkit gasped. Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Greystripe were carrying a limp figure. You could just barly see white fur under the blood. They rushed the cat over to the medicine cats den. "Oh, Cloudtail." Blackkit whispered. She saw Whitekit trail behind them. He casted a glance over towards Blackkit. Slowly he made his way over to her.

"Alex." He whispered.

"Who was that?" She asked him.

"It was mom Alex. Its mom."

"What happened?" Blackkit cried, barly getting the words out.

"Badger." Whitekit sobbed. "Badger."

Blackkit turned and stared at Cloudtail who looked stunned. She darted towards the medicine den. Cinderpelt was exzaminging her mother. Brackenfur walked over towards Blackkit and tried to nudge her out.

"No! Let me go!" She sobbed trying to force her way into the medicine den.

"Blackkit, stay out here. This doesn't concern you."

"Mom! It my mom!" Blackkit sobbed.

"Oh." Brackenfur sat back.

Blackkit slowly walked over to cinderpelt, who was studying her herbs, trying to find the right one.

"Is she alright?" Blackkit choked.

Cinderpelt looked over at Blackkit. "Im afraid not. The only thing I can do is give her poppy seeds."

Blackkit let out a small sob. She curled up next to her mother. "Mom." She whispered. "Its me Alex. I kinda go by Blackkit now though. Thunderclan took us in. Me and Sonny, he's Whitekit, are going to be Apprentices. We get to learn how to be warriors. Its great. I have so many friends. Theres Cloudtail, and Brackenfur, and Greystripe, and Ferncloud, and Firestar, and Sandstorm, and Shrewpaw, and Spiderpaw, and Thornclaw. It wonderful."

Blackkit told her mother what has happened. She talked and talked intill her mothers flank stoped rising and falling. "I think you should go now."

"She's with starclan, right?"

Cinderpelt hesitated before nodding. Blackkit nodded and walked outside. It was sunset already.

"Blackkit?" Blackkit turned to see Brackenfur.

"She's gone!" Blackkit sobbed and buried her fur in Brackenfurs fur. She shut her eyes tight when Dustpelt and Firestar left to go bury her mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come forth for a clan meeting." Called Firestar to the cats. Blackkit and Whitekit sat just below him. "We have to kits who are old enough to be Apprentices. Whitekit, Step forward. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Whitepaw. Thornclaw, You will be Whitepaws' mentor. I hope that you will pass down your loyalty and corauge to this young Apprentice."

Whitepaw and Thornclaw touched noses.

"Blackkit, Step forward. From this day forward, till she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Blackpaw.------"

**I cant decide who I want her Mentor to be. Please vote.**

**Brackenfur**

**Cloudtail**

**Dustpelt**

**Greystripe**

**Sandstorm**

**Or Ashfur**


	6. Chapter 6

"Brackenfur, you will be Blackpaws new mentor. I hope you will pass down patience and kindness to this young Apprentice."

Brackenfur walked up to her. Gracefully, Blackpaw leaned up to touch noses. Lightning seemed to serge through her.

Ashfur and Dustpelt walked up to Whitepaw and congratulated him. For once, Blackpaw thought that Whitepaw was finally fitting in for once. Rainwhisker, Sootfur, Greystripe, Cloudtail, and Spiderpaw came up to congratulate her.

"So Black_paw_," Cloudtail teased her. "How does it feel to be an Apprentice?"

"Ill show you." She said and lept into the air as high as she could. "Like that."

"Tomorrow, ill take you out to show you the borders, Okay?" Brackenfur said.

"Okay." Blackpaw bounded into the Apprentices den.

"I'll help you make your Nest." Shrewpaw offered.

"Sure thanks!"

Her and Shrewpaw gathered some leaves and moss. Together they laid down a perfectly good nest, While Spiderpaw helped Whitepaw with his nest.

The next morning Brackenfur takes Blackpaw out to show her the borders. When they reach Thunderpath, Blackpaw is absolutely fasinated.

"What was THAT?" yells Blackpaw, stunned. An awful stink rises up in Black paws nose. The huge roaring is still vibrating in her eyes.

"_That_ was a Monster. Thy carry Two-legs around. You have to becareful when crossing the Thunderpath."

"Why?"

"Because monsters will trample over you, How do you think Cinderpelt came to be the way she is with her leg?"

Blackpaws eyes grew wide with wonder. "Whats on the other side?"

"Shadowclan. They live in the marshes."

"Oh."

They started on their way again, Blackpaw stopping ocasionly to ask questions.

Three moons later, Brackenfur was Training with Blackpaw in the forest.

"Who's that?" She asked.

A small Blackcat with a white chest and tail tip stepped out of the bushes. "Hello Brackenfur." He greeted. Blackpaw shrunk back with her fur bristling and hissed.

"Relax Blackpaw. This is Ravenpaw, formily of Thunderclan." Brackenfur soothed.

"This your apprentice?" Asked Ravenpaw.

"Blackpaw of Thunderclan. Apprentice of Brackenfur." Blackpaw stated, standing up straight. Her fur laid flat on her back.

"Really? Who's her mother?"

"Um…a rogue." Brackenfur answered

"She Half clan-Half rogue?"

"No. I was born to no clan. My mother is…was a rogue. I guess you could call my father a rogue." Blackpaw answered.

"Her and her brother stumbled upon a gathering when they were just four moons."

"And three quarters." Added Blackpaw.

"So, why are you here Ravenpaw?"

"Some two-leg took over the barn." Ravenpaw explained gloomingly.

"And Barley?"

"I couldn't convince him to come with me. I was wondering if I could stay in Thunderclan."

"I don't see why not." Brackenfur shrugged.

"aren't you a little old for a Apprentice?" Asked Blackpaw curiosly.

"He is. Tigerstar was his mentor. Ravenpaw told firestar and Greystripe the truth about Tigerstar when they were just Firepaw and Greypaw. They helped Ravenpaw to the barn." Explained Brackenfur as they started padding back towards camp.

"Aren't you a little small for a Apprentice?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I get it from my father who looked just like me." Explained Blackpaw.

"You remind me of someone." Ravenpaw commented.

"Is it Scourge?"

"Ya it is- Hey! How would you know about Scourge?" Asked Ravenpaw

"Because…Because he's my Father."

"WHAT!" Yelled Brackenfur and Ravenpaw.

"But he's long gone." Added Blackpaw quickly. "So don't freak out, please." She pleaded.

"SCOURGE!" Ravenpaws fur started bristling.

"Hey, Brambleclaws father is Tigerstar, and I don't see you freaking out of him. He's just as bad as my father."

Before she knew it, They were at camp. Brackenfur and Ravenpaw made their way over towards Firestars den. Blackpaw walked over to the Apprentices den. She poked her head in to see Whitepaw. "They know." She said

"You told them! Do you know what they're going to do?"

"I don't see them doing anything to Brambleclaw!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Blackpaw didn't notice Whitepaw, Cloudtail and Brighthearts kit, was laying next to her brother. Blackpaw glanced over towards her brother.

Whitepaw sighed. "Scourge is our father?"

"Really? That's interesting."

"You don't hate me?" Blackpaws brother asked.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because my father was a very evil cat."

"It's not your fault who your father is."

"See." Blackpaw scowled. She turned to leave, just in time to glimpse her brother running his head through Whitepaws fur.

When she walked outside she saw Firestar talking to Ravenpaw and Brackenfur, just before jumping onto the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the high rock for a clan meeting." When all of the cats gathered around Firestar began again. "As you can see, our old friend Ravenpaw has come back to join us, knowing Tigerstar is no longer a threat. So, From this day forward, Ravenpaw shall be known as Ravencloud." Blackpaw yowled in approval. Firestar rested his gaze over Blackpaw. For a moment she thought she saw a little glimmer of hate.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! You!"

A dark grey cat dashed out of the forest and across the thunderpath. Its mouth was inclosed on a Raven.

"He's getting away!" Hissed Blackpaw

"We need to tell Firestar that Shadowclan is taking our prey. C'mon" Brackenfur Started running through the forest, Blackpaw at his side. She was just as fast as him and could keep up easily.

It has been two months since Blackpaw told Brackenfur and Ravencloud the truth. E few cats have been giving her dirty looks. Dustpelt, Ashfur, Goldenflower, Speckletail, and Sorreltail. Even Firestar as been acting differently around her and her brother. The only cats who haven't have been Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Brightheart, Squirrelpaw, Sootfur, Cinderpelt, and Rainwhisker. Also Cloudtails kit, Whitepaw.

Firestar promised to make her, her brother, and Whitepaw warriors today.

When they reached the Camp, Blackpaw saw Ravencloud talking to Firestar. "…Cut her some slack." She heard Ravencloud say. "It's not her fault who her father is. Niether is Brambleclaws, and he's just as loyal to the clan as you are."

"I guess your right."

"Firestar!" Brackenfur gasped when they reached him.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Firestar asked worringly.

"We just caught Shadowclan hunting on our territory." Blackpaw explained in a hurry.

"I was wondering why they have been so quiet." Firestar cursed. He shook his head, lost in thought. "Okay." He finally said and leaped onto the highrock. Blackpaw listened as he called the familiar summons. "I have some grave news to report. But first, we need to make three apprentices into warriors."

Blackpaw felt her heart burst with pride. "Whitepaw, Blackpaw, and Whitepaw. Please step forward."

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. " Firestar looked down at Blackpaw. "Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blackrose. StarClan honors your Determination and your Spirit and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Almost everyone cheered.

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. " Firestar looked down at Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Whitepaw answered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitesky. StarClan honors your Loyalty and your Kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. " Firestar looked down at Whitepaw. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Whitepaw agreed. _Atleast he's not argueing._ Blackrose thought happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitesun. StarClan honors your Loyalty and your Kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Everyone cheered this time. "Whitesky! Blackrose! Whitesun!"

One by one they came up and congragulated the three new warriors. "Tonnight you will sit vigil. But, now for the grave news. I have had recent reports of Shadowclan hunting on our territory. If this habit seems to continue, we will go to war." He jumped off of the Highrock. He beckoned Greystripe, Brambleclaw, Cinderpelt, Ashfur, and Sootfur with his tail. He spoke to them for a moment before they headed for the gorse tunnel.

"Well, Well, Well." Brackenfur teased. He walked over to her and touched her muzzle with his. "Finally a warrior. Well, I must say, im a little disappointed with not having an Apprentice any more, but atleast I wont have an empty nest next to mine anymore."

"Who said im going to sleep next to you." Blackrose teased. "I just might make my nest next to Sootfur! But, it very well cant be Dustpelt. He sleeps next to Ferncloud ever since Birchpaw became apprentice a few moons ago."

Brackenfur opened his mouth in protest, but closed it wants he relized she was only kidding. Blackrose giggled and weaved her tail with his. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Whitesun doing the same with Whitecloud.


End file.
